


Quod Felix Anglicus

by Maccium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccium/pseuds/Maccium
Summary: Count Dooku of Serenno is many things, few of them what most would consider good qualities, but above all, he was a proud man of aristocratic bearing, and one thing he refused to be was anyone's puppet. This is the story of how he found the perfect young apprentice to assist him in throwing off his master's shackles once and for all... Rated M.
Kudos: 5





	Quod Felix Anglicus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Bull of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Bull+of+Slytherin).



> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Star Wars, J.K. Rowling and the Walt Disney corporation do, respectively. I pay all necessary homage to both and do hereby state that all I own is my incredible imagination, wonderful plotlines and, of course, any potential original characters that may or may not be used throughout the course of this story.
> 
> Author's Note: Greetings all. This is just a brief foreword paying tribute to the wonderful author, The Bull of Slytherin, whom you should all go and check out, and to whom this story is dedicated. Note that he is only currently present on FanFiction.Net.

**32 B.B.Y.**

_**The Palace of the Counts of House Dooku on Serenno** _

The vast and thriving gardens surrounding the stately palace of the ruling family of Counts on the planet of Serenno, the palace of House Dooku of Serenno, rustled softly in a fading breeze as the cool nighttime air swept over the vast estate. The current Count Dooku of Serenno and the last surviving member of House Dooku, former Jedi Master, champion lightsaber duelist, master of Makashi, member of the 'lost 20' Jedi who had left the order, and current ruler of all of the planets in the Serenno sector of the north eastern Outer Rim territories, swept through the front doors of his large mansion and passed many servants, although most were droids, some were indentured human servants, and stalked the corridors until he reached the throne room with a vast green-tinted panoramic viewing window overlooking the steep cliff-face that his large mansion was situated upon.

He sighed wearily as he sat down at his desk on a raised dais, back facing the window that dominated the room. While to an outside observer he would appear slightly tired and extremely world-weary, internally he couldn't help but feel extremely invigourated as he sat and pondered the most recent events of his 70 year long life, at present. Of course, and quite true to his nature, such feelings were tempered by a good dose of caution and more than a fair amount of tempered rage. He was in robust health for a Human male at 70 standard years of age, and, thanks to his naturally gifted talents with the force, could likely live another 130 years or more quite easily and completely unimpeded by the normal decay suffered by the non-force-sensitives that populated the galaxy within his own species.

He had been speaking with the recently minted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, who had been growing into a very close confidant to him of late, when the new Chancellor made a startling revelation. He was in fact a Sith Lord of the fabled Order of Darth Bane, who sent the sith into hiding more than a thousand years ago to slowly work, in total secrecy, to regain the power that they once lost, millenia ago, thanks to the efforts of the Jedi and their varied and sundry supporters. His true name was Darth Sidious, and he offered him a choice. To join his destiny forever with the Order of the Sith Lords, or to die, then and there, at Sidious's own hands. And while Dooku felt he was more than powerful enough as a master of the ancient lightsaber dueling art, Form II Makashi, and had many decades of experience and power built up behind him, he didn't fancy his chances against a true Sith Lord, even one 18 years his Junior. Certainly not without having built up a thorough working knowledge of the capabilities said potential adversary has at his disposal. He learned that much from the twin debacles at Galidraan and Baltizaar, during which many of his allies needlessly perished in the service of goals completely unbeknownst to them, effectively acting as supernaturally powerful pawns. Not to mention the fact that his interests seemed to align most strongly with the goals of the Sith, as opposed to the Jedi, with whom he had been feeling increasingly at odds with as the years went by.

But then again, he never really fit in with the Jedi, and this discrepancy only became more readily apparent as the years dragged on. Whether it be his time as a youngling in the temple, when he had readily researched Dark Side and Sith knowledge and Power, and had readily framed another youngling who had named him as a thief of artifacts of sinisterly dark power, and who was summarily cast out of the Jedi order, never to return. Or his brief stint as a Padawan to Master Thame Cerulian, wherein his penchant for wearing robes of the softest, finest quality, designed in keeping form with his inherent aristocratic urbanity, as opposed to the more rustic and course tunics and robes worn by most Jedi within the order. Nor during his time as the Padawan Apprentice of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda himself with whom he trained his lightsaber proficiencies, and crafted a sleek, extremely elegant and shockingly ornate curved hilted lightsaber, which many considered much to materialistic and ostentatious for a Jedi to own, more so still a Jedi apprenticed to the Grand Master Yoda himself. But he had never cared for their opinions then and, as he grew older he only held them in less esteem. He had been offered, at many an occasion in his long and distinguished career as a Jedi master in his own right, a position within the 12 member Jedi High Council, of which his own former master Yoda was a part and the nominal head of. But he could only find within himself the critical judgement to cast the council as blind, insular, arrogant and moralistic in the most atrocious sense of the word. Spending their days meditating in their high tower as they sent younger, 'lesser' Jedi, such as himself, to enforce the ordinances of a corrupt and horribly debauched Galactic Senate of the Republic, looking for portents in the force that foretold of a prophesied 'Chosen One' of whom it was said would bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith. How he hated them all. The final straw was the discovery of this Slave boy Anakin Skywalker, on the Hutt colony of Tatooine, whom his former Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, recruited to train as a Jedi, lauding him as the Chosen One of the ancient prophecy. And the Council, after a typically long and drawn out period of debate and further insular arguments between fellow members, agreed and sent the boy to train as a Jedi, lauding him as the Chosen One themselves. Those arrogant, myopic fools. Was it any wonder, really, that he had agreed to join Darth Sidious, then? At any rate, he held a new title, a new ideal, a new order with a slew of new responsibilities to accompany it all. Darth Tyranus, Dark Lord of the Sith. Apprentice to Darth Sidious.

He had contacted an old adversary turned ally, Jango Fett, of the 'True Mandalorians', to assist him in creating an army of Clones to serve his master, Darth Sidious and the Republic he ruled as the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, under the command of the Jedi Generals, until such a time as they were ready to eliminate them, with an army armed and ready executioners position with guns right at the backs of their unsuspecting foes. His other jobs included wrangling together the various leaders of commercial cartels and other financial institutions, and dissatisfied planetary governments throughout the Galaxy, although mostly along the Mid and Outer Rims, and leading them in a Coalition that would eventually wage war against the Republic's army of Clones, and the Jedi that commanded them. This and more he was prepared to do, to usher in a new age where he decided who did what, went where and how anyone did anything at all. Effectively deciding who lived and who died. And in a galaxy where many planets had populations in the trillions of beings of various species and subspecies, and billions of civilized planets that were so inhabited, that was a lot of power to aspire to hold for anyone, even one of his illustrious career, supernatural talents and aristocratic pedigree. And all within his grasp.

And yet, he had to admit, his master's fixation with the Skywalker child seemed eerily similar, albeit striking a much different tone, to the Jedi Order's own view of the boy, insular and myopic though it was. It vexed him to have to follow the command of someone not only younger than him by nearly two whole decades, but with a less than equal pedigree denoting his worth inside the social structure of Galactic politics and high society. Which, although far more uncommon than not, was still present amongst the ruling class of elite in many different planets across the galaxy. He sighed. He would continue to work towards the realisation of his master's goals, and by extension, the goals of his Order, but he needed to find one that possessed enough potential to train and use to assist him in overthrowing his master.

* * *

**30 B.B.Y.**

_**Deep space, near the planet Geonosis, in the deep south eastern Outer Rim** _

Count Dooku lounged inside the cockpit of his illustrious Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop turned Solar Sailer of Geonosian design, given to him courtesy of the current Geonosian Archduke, Poggle the Lesser, a member of the insectoid species known as the Geonosians, famed for the battle droid foundries embedded deep inside their rocky dwellings dotting their mostly barren red desert world. He had just made a deal with him to develop battle droids and various weapons of war to serve his growing Confederacy to eventually wage war on the Republic. He had been given 4 new IG-100 Magnaguards, especially designed to serve as elite guards and soldiers against even Jedi. Wielding long staffs that emitted charges of electric energy from both ends and made of a material that was resistant to the cutting power of the blade of a Jedi lightsaber. He also had with him a 2-1B medical droid, a pilot droid for the ship, and a protocol droid, especially useful in dealing with the Geonosians, for, although he could understand with surprising utility for a Human, even a Noble one and being one gifted with the force, he preferred not to engage directly with his contemporaries, but rather by proxy. Seeing as even if it was his desire to sully himself pandering to the various low-bred, and oft alien in nature filth that populated the galaxy, which it most certainly was not, he simply couldn't be in hundreds of places at once, supernaturally gifted and in possession of the full width and breadth of galactic communications technology though he was. He sat and pondered on the ebb and flow of the force. Looking for some inkling on a thread that would lead him to some gain of power or the like.

And there, nestled deep inside the force, so distant as to be deep inside the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, farther south than the southernmost charts would go, such as the world of Geonosis in the South Easternmost quadrant, but rather facing west, was a slow _pulse… pulse… pulse…_ of one gifted in the force. But there was also another power sleeping within the presence, separate but no less _supernatural_ in nature. He quickly schooled his awed reactive display and ordered his pilot droid that a course be set in the direction of the steady _pulse… pulse… pulse…_ that he sensed, still, buried deep within the crevices of the force's mighty current, like the steady flow of a raging river, or the powerful rush of hyperspace…

* * *

**Earth Year 1988**

**One standard month later**

_**On the planet Earth, Sol system, Isle of Britannia** _

Count Dooku ordered cloaking fields engaged as he was obviously in a very technologically primitive and isolated sector of the Galaxy and one that, at the very least, did not possess the ability of hyperspace travel. Many uncharted systems lie between this system and the nearest galactic civilisation, and, while somewhat of a burden for travel and the like, suited his purposes quite well, so as to keep him and his doings on this backwater world a secret from his seemingly all-powerful Sith Master, Darth Sidious. He directed the pilot droid towards the source of the pulsing beat within the force, and set down on a small set of islands off of a slightly larger, and very densely populated continent, in the planet's northern hemisphere. He set down in a small green field with some primitive metal and plastic structures and ordered the droids to stay with the ship, as he went to investigate the source of the presence of the force on this world, which, upon closer inspection of the planet, revealed itself as the only force presence in the whole system.

He slowly walked down the rows of narrow houses, lined up side by side, and nearly identical in appearance of the buildings as well as the yards surrounding them. The only sound on the street was the sharp _snap_ of his knee high, rare Rancor leather dress boots as they clipped over the pavement, and the steady _swish, swish_ of his long cape draped over his slender and tall frame of 6 feet, 4 inches, denoting his status as a Count of Serenno. The Serenno Silver clasp that held it together over his black belted synthsilk tunic and loose black trousers tucked neatly inside his tall boots, was a stunning symbol denoting his lineage as a member of the House Dooku of Serenno. His belt pouch held a personal holocommunicator unit and a regulation comlink, with his red bladed, curved hilted Sith lightsaber clipped at his hip, swinging freely as he walked along. His slicked back silver hair, fast whitening in its entirety, didn't budge one iota in the cool breeze that vexed the fine night in the quaint little suburb he was currently wandering through. He idly ran his slender, long-fingered and finely manicured hands over his white and silver trimmed and stylish goatee beard, searching the force for any slight clue as to where his quarry was located.

And at long last, he found it. It was a quaint little house, befitting the quaint little neighbourhood that it called home, though remarkably primitive in Count Dooku's esteemed estimation. He swiftly stalked forth and, with an esoteric wave of his hand, was granted immediate entry to the quaint little dwelling. He sensed, immediately, the presence of four humans asleep within the household. Three of which were present on the second floor of the dwelling, and the fourth, the one that he was after, placed in a small closet or cupboard under the stairs leading further up into the house. He went to check on the child, to find a shockingly malnourished human boy, that, by all appearances, seemed no older than 5 or 6 years old, perchance. He lay, dressed in rags that billowed over his small and pale frame, where exposed flesh revealed a huge smattering of bruises all over his form, on top of a small, scrunched up bed pad that had been crammed into the closet, surrounded by primitive cleaning tools and chemicals, as well as the nests of several native insectoid species.

He also sensed another presence within the boy, a foreign entity that constituted another living being within the force, latching onto the boy's life essence in a desperate and somewhat perverse attempt to preserve its own. He used the force to rip the foreign object from the body of the young boy and then used the force further to rip into its consciousness and learn what knowledge it possessed. He learned of Human history on this world, their most common tongue and customs of the people of this land, and a few others, of both the Mundane and the _Magical_ , the source of the mysterious second supernatural power within the boy, of key figures in both worlds, past and present, and the identity of this _soul_ and of the boy it used to inhabit. And of the identity and location of the Magical school where many events connected to this other power seemed to be concentrated at. One _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_... how very quaint. He gained the knowledge of the locations of the other shattered fragments of the soul, and decided to obliterate them, leaving only their owner to eventually contend with at some far off future date. He shattered the soul and flung the fragments into the force to disperse, and set back to his ship to hunt them down and destroy them, before returning to the boy.

* * *

He tracked the soul within the force, and first was forced to enter a bank used by the creatures of this world, leaping into it's hidden depths and using the force to forgo the primitive magics used to block entry into the vaults, destroying what seemed a drink vessel of quite primitive design, yet still ornate and pulsating with the rustic magic of this backwater, and the presence of the soul he currently tracked.

Next was a ring, located deep inside a shack that was dwarfed by a large stately manor house of the architectural design of the culture present in this part of the world. He sensed the third inside a dour and dark townhouse in the capital city of the nation that he currently inhabited, which turned out to be a long pendant and neck chain. Based on the memories and knowledge of the first 'Horcrux' he found within the little boy, this one should have been inside a hidden cave somewhere, but was evidently not. The fourth was located inside a large stately manor, the largest and most ostentatious one he'd yet seen on this pedestrian planet, surrounded by a large garden and extensively populated with what he estimated was extremely rare and valuable flora and fauna native to this planet, although probably not this specific region of the planets geography. He sneaked through the halls of the home of one of the most prominent servants of the self-styled Dark Lord of Magic, one Lucius Malfoy, servant of Lord Voldemort, a hidden spelling of his birth name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He located the small black primitive book hidden inside a large and expansive library within the manor, and destroyed it. Only one more to go, now.

Which brought him to the location of the hidden school of Magic, Hogwarts itself. He shrouded himself in the force as he dropped from his hovering ship onto the roof of the castle, breaking in through a window and stalking to the seventh floor corridor that the memories of the Soul of this Lord Voldemort told him hid his final quarry. He knew of the method used in revealing the hidden room, knew it was tied to the mysterious magic that he did not possess, but the force was a power of greater potential than this magic could ever be, great though it might seem, and shattered the blocks on revealing the room, using the force to effect the change in the room to show exactly that which he wished, that being the so-called Diadem of Ravenclaw. He found it, and broke it apart, shattering the object and obliterating the soul within. The master soul of this Lord Voldemort would have one chance at rebirth, but thereafter would be as mortal as all others in this world, even among those possessed of this mysterious _magic_. He returned to his ship and set off to return to his initial quarry, one Harry Potter, current resident of Number Four, Privet Drive…

* * *

He arrived back at the house that contained his quarry just before the setting sun the next evening, the day after his initial arrival. He decided to knock upon the door this time, and to bring his droids with him, all excepting 2 of the IG-100 Magnaguards and his pilot droid. He stood on the doorstep of this house with 2 of the Magnaguards, a medical droid and a protocol droid, and, with a dramatic flourish of his long and flowing dark cape, rapped sharply upon the door thrice, in quick succession. A woman with a long, drawn face and a rather dour countenance opened the door and scowled upon seeing his manner of dress, no doubt comparing it to the robes he knew the wizarding populace of this world often affected. Feeling slightly insulted to be compared to such rustic primitives, even if they were extraordinary when compared to the mundanes that surrounded them, he nevertheless pushed any lingering feelings of anger and frustration aside, and addressed the woman in his unique and rich deep baritone voice.

"Good evening madam, I would have words with the residents of this (here, he could barely contain the sneer that so desperately wished to make itself known upon his powerful and aristocratic countenance, but managed it, just) exquisite home about a matter of some great importance."

The woman, remaining solely transfixed upon his tall and glowering visage, snapped out of any reverie she might have been withdrawn to and snipped back at him in a borderline hostile tone.

"No. Go away. We want nothing to do with anything you have to offer us. Please remove yourself from our property."

He sighed theatrically, and made a careless gesture towards the house to his two Magnaguards, silently ordering them to advance as he proclaimed,

"I am afraid your compliance is not necessary."

Finally catching sight of the large metal beings that accompanied the tall older gentleman, the woman seemed to go completely stone still in shock, allowing the Magnaguards to force entry to the home and take up sentry posts on either side of the front door, followed closely by the Count himself, who was trailed in turn by the remaining two non-combat models of droids into the house. He flicked his wrist casually and the door slammed shut with a loud _Snap!_

This seemed to shake the woman out of her shock for she screamed in a voice so shrill and loud that he would be surprised if his master didn't hear it all the way from Coruscant. This seemed to bring out the other residents of the property to investigate the disturbance, and what he saw shocked him slightly, although his aristocratic mask remained perfectly in place, not allowing one inkling of his true thoughts and feelings to show on his face. There, aside from the presence of a small child, his quarry, was a large whale of a man, probably the husband of the woman he spoke to at the front door, and his equally obese young son, who appeared to be 8 standard years old. The man went purple in the face and began to shout and advance in a threatening manner, before stopping short as the Magnaguards moved in perfect military precision to, in complete unison, activate their electrostaves and shove them threateningly to the large man's throat, stopping him short lest he suffer deadly electrical burns.

"I would advise against attempting to resist. These two droids are of the finest military grade programming in existence, they could overthrow governments, and they are far from the most deadly threat in the room." The Count addressed the distressed man in front of him, who seemed to wither completely upon this revelation, and slunk back off to join his son, with his wife following shortly after. The Count addressed the young boy in rags that he was looking for.

"Greetings youngling. My name is Dooku, but my full title is Count Dooku of the House Dooku from Serenno, and I come to adopt you as my protege in an illustrious order of _Galactic_ proportions."

The Count was interrupted by the woman, albeit briefly. "What use would a freak like-" The Count cut her off abruptly.

"Unless you wish to lose that tongue of yours, I would suggest you keep it from wagging unless addressed directly." She snapped her jaw shut with such force that he thought she might have chipped a tooth.

"Well, boy, what say you?" He prompted the boy.

"I-I don't know what to say. I am honoured of course, but-"

"But you worry that you will be stuck in this filthy mire even if you accept?" The boy's eyes widened at the rather obvious display of telepathy. He continued.

"Rest assured that should you accept, your accommodations will reflect your choice."

The boy seemed to need no further prompting. "T-Th-Then, I accept, Count Dooku."

He smiled at the boy, and directed his Magnaguards to kill the young fat boy cowering behind his mother's skirts as he turned around to face them. His smile turned sinister as the woman screamed as her son was stabbed right through the middle by the guard's electrostaves. Her husband, the boy's obvious progenitor, seemed to ignore caution completely at this point and rushed right at him. He smirked to himself. _Well, points for trying._ Before the fat man could get even an within spitting distance of his person he found himself lifted into the air with a casual wave of his hand as he was flung against a far wall with a loud crack, and howled with pain. Dooku then raised his right hand and unleashed torrents of force lightning into the man, until he stopped screaming and just drooled on the floor and, eventually, he finally lay completely still. Finally Dooku turned to the woman, and igniting his crimson bladed lightsaber, he fairly flew through the air and neatly lopped her head from her exceedingly long neck, and her body toppled to the floor in a heap.

The boy stared in shock, but not hatred, just shock, pure and simple. The lingering satisfaction of watching his tormentors suffer and die sung like the most beautiful serenades in Dooku's ears as the Dark Side whispered about his impending victory over his master, with this exceptional boy at his side.

"Child, you now serve me. I have much to teach you, and you much to learn in turn. I must leave you now, child, but I will leave these four droids to tend to your needs, and a means for you to always be in contact with me." He handed the boy a holocommunicator unit and told him that the protocol droid could teach him how to use it. Before leaving his magnaguards instructions to dispose of the bodies and secure the dwelling from any incursions and to protect the boy from all possible threats to his safety that he might face while present here. Then he swept from the house and back to his ship, ordering his two remaining magnaguards to board after him, and sealing the entry hatch. He sat in his customary seat in the cockpit with a deep sigh borne of satisfaction and accomplishment.

"Plot a course for Serenno." He ordered the pilot droid.

His master would need to be updated on the status of his budding Confederacy of the disenfranchised and then he could devote more considerable time and effort to begin training his powerful young protégé. The last thought he had as his ship entered into the blue tunnel of hyperspace was that at last, finally, things were falling perfectly into place...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And here we have it. A Star Wars / Harry Potter crossover with Count Dooku at centre stage. A few revelations yet to come will be revealed further down the line, such as any potential pairing(s) of characters and all things of that sort. Please also note that this will be being worked on in concert with my other story, Pansy's Riddle, which is by no means abandoned. But I simply had an idea and couldn't wait to implement it. So here we have it. As always, read, review, and P.M. with any thoughts or questions you might have. Bye for now.
> 
> Darth Maccium.


End file.
